Lips of an Angel
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: Based on the song by Hinder. It happens everynight. She calls, they talk, and they go back to the people they don't want to be with. But they can never work out. Ever.


Sooo...I know I haven't updated any of my stories but I had colorguard camp all week, and being the captain, I don't have a lot of time. Right now I'm rushing but I love this song and I thought it'll be good oneshot songfic. I don't know how good it is because I have no time right now to read it myself. lol! I find that funny. Okay, here it is...HINDER ROCKS!

* * *

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now_

He woke up with the phone ringing. He groaned and put it next to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, it's me," the voice said on the other end.

He shot up from his bed fully awake now. He looked at the clock and it read 1:32am. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of his blurry vision.

"Hey. Why are you calling so late?" he asked surprised.

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

She started to tear up and then came the sobs. She was crying and he didn't know why. His tone went from surprised and happy to scared and concerned.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He said fully ready to hear anything she had to tell him.

"It's just not fair," she said calming down.

"I know. Sorry I'm whispering but I don't want her to hear me," he said putting his voice lower.

"I know Tommy," she said smiling on the other. He could tell. He smiled too.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

He hated to do this to her, the girl in the next room. He was with her, but he couldn't forget about Jude. Jude was the one, but they could never be together. He would give anything for his girl to be Jude. But it would never be true, and he had to face it.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too_

"It's funny that you're calling me right now," he said laughing a little.

"Really, why?" she said confused.

"I was dreaming about you just now," he whispered.

"I was dreaming of you too, like I do every night," she said trying not to cry again.

Tommy and Jude were thought out to be the perfect couple. They loved each other so much and we hardly ever apart. They got into fights, of course, but it was never really anything too big. But one day, something actually broke them apart. It was everyone else. People didn't agree with them and a lot came between them. Soon fights would brake out between them and it was getting too much to do. One day, she called it off. Tommy was stunned, and I think it was the first time that he actually ever cried.

They got new people, and they seemed happy, both of them. But they never really moved on, and Tommy knew. They didn't do anything wrong, they weren't cheating. At least, not physically. Their hearts still belonged to each other.

_And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Does he know you're talking to me?" Tommy said concerned.

"No, why are you so worried?" She asked.

"I don't want another fight to start between you two," he said truthfully.

She smiled knowing he was so concerned. Jude missed him so much, but they could never be together. It would never work no matter how much it hurt. She hated it, she hated everything that happened. She hated herself for breaking it off, but she can't go back.

"What about…her, does she know?" Jude asked.

"No, I don't think so," Tommy assumed looking through the bathroom at the other room.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"None of this is fair, none of it at all," Jude whispered.

"I know exactly how you feel honey," Tommy whispered back tearing up.

"Uh, oh. He's home, I have to go."

"Okay, bye Jude," he said not wanting to let her go.

"Bye Tommy," she said and hung up as fast as she could.

Tommy got up and went to his studio about 3 doors down. He closed the door tightly and found a notebook in one of the shelves. He got it out and started writing. It took him about 10 minutes just to get a chorus.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Tommy hummed him to himself silently and went back to Carla's room. He cautiously went into bed with her. Jude was greeting Max as he came into bed with her. They kissed and cuddled up against each other. The next night around the same time, it happened again. Tommy's phone rang.

"Hello my Angel," he said smiling.

"Hello Tommy," she said back.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

* * *

So0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...how was it...tell me if it rox, tell me if it sux K?...thanks for reading anyways! 


End file.
